degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 10. "Winning the Battle, Losing the War"
Episode 10. Winning the Battle, Losing the War Central Characters: Xav, Sarah, Guddon, Gage & Jake An army is seen training outdoors, with barbed wire fences surrounding them. In the middle of nowhere, the soldiers prepare themselves for war. A general arrives, and the soldiers get into a straight line, shoulder to shoulder, gun ready. The general is shown to be Elle. Elle: You hear that? The sound of horns and trumpets in the air, already celebrating our victory? The soldiers are smiling, using Elle’s imaginary sounds as motivation. Elle: I don’t know about any of you, but I haven’t heard that sound in a very long time. It’s Doomsday once again. But this time it’s different. They’ve killed 4 of our own. Elle walks up to one of the soldiers. Sarah. Elle gets in Sarah’s face. Elle: I want blood for blood. Sarah wakes up from her dream, panicking and sweating. She looks around in her tent to make sure she’s back at camp. Closing her eyes, she tries to remember something. She’s back in the forest, just a moment after killing Ari. Crying over his body, she looks in front of her. Elle is standing there, witnessing what Sarah has done. Sarah, confused, blinks and then sees Elle has vanished. Sarah then opens her eyes in reaction to her name being called. Sarah puts on her shoes and gets out of her tent, with Xav, Damian and Tori waiting outside for her. Damian: Did you run a marathon or something? What’s up with all the sweat? Sarah: Oh, uh, no. It’s nothing. I’m fine. Barely slept last night. Tori: I don’t think anyone did. Damian: And unless we set up the dynamite, we won’t ever sleep again. Xav: Don’t worry. We’ll get everything set up. Sarah and I will cover the west. You and Tori cover the east. Damian: Alright. Now, be careful. One wrong move, and BAM! Damian hands Xav the backpack of dynamite. Damian and Tori begin walking. Tori: This entire week I’ve been hopeful. I mean, I’ve had faith that we will make it out of this alive. The old me wouldn’t have been this optimistic. Damian: You mean before crashing onto this island. Tori: With everything I’ve been through the past 10 years, I’ve just felt like the universe was against me. Damian: Well, I wouldn’t say it hates you. It brought us together on this island. Tori: Yeah, as a cruel joke. The foster father of my kid just happened to be the flight marshall of my plane that just happened to crash onto this island. Damian: And despite that, you still have hope. Tori: Had. Maybe. I don’t know. I guess reality is catching up with me, and I’m having my doubts again. What if we don’t make it out of this? What if something really bad happens, and it’s all my fault? Damian: There’s always a possibility things won’t go right. But why would it ever be your fault? Tori hesitates. Damian: As long as whatever you’re hiding isn’t that you’re also an undercover islander… Tori: I attract death...a lot of death. There have been many times in my life where something bad has gone wrong, and a lot of people have died. And I don’t know how, but I know it’s because of me. It’s because of me that Aaron died. Damian: He’s not dead. Tori: For 5 minutes...after he got alcohol poisoning...he was dead. Alright, it’s because of me the plane crashed. And it’s gonna be because of me that we won’t make it out alive. Damian hugs a hysterical Tori to calm her down. Damian: Hey, hey, hey. Stop. You can’t blame yourself. You’re not at fault for any of this, alright? Things just happen. Like you said, the universe is cruel. But I’m going to make sure we do make it out. Ok? Tori nods her head as Damian lets her go. Damian: Alright. Good. Cut to Sarah and Xav. Xav: You know...I couldn’t sleep either. Nightmares...they just wouldn’t stop. Sarah: Nightmares of what? Xav: The same ones I’ve had every night since the crash. The plane just dropping to the ground, and I was alone. Everybody, dead. Somehow finding my way back to LA and everybody blaming me for what happened. Which they should. I mean, I’ve got a lot of blood on my hands. Sarah: I don’t blame you. You’re a pilot. It’s not like a car accident. You can’t just swerve to avoid a collision. The systems got fried. That can’t be your fault. Xav: It’s easier to say that it isn’t my fault than to believe it. Sarah: Well, look at it this way. Accidentally killing people is a hell of a lot guilt-free than intentionally killing people. That’s something you can never escape. Xav: Is that why you have PTSD? Sarah: You don’t know what you’re talking about. Xav: It’s more common than you think. Sarah: You’re speaking to someone from the military. You don’t think I know the stats? Xav: I think you don’t wanna fall into those stats. You shouldn’t ignore it. Especially after attacking Tori like that. Sarah: That was almost a week ago. We’ve moved on. Xav: But you’re not moving on from what you’ve been through. I’m the same. I’ve lashed out at people too. But I’m realizing that talking through it will help me beat it. And honestly, I’m not giving up until you reach out. Sarah: Fine. I have nightmares, too, ok? Of being out in war. Of what’s going to happen tonight. Of Ari. That bastard keeps haunting me, and I can’t shake it. Xav: He meant a lot to you. Even though he was an islander. Sarah: He tried to help us. He was going to help us. But I just took his information and shot him dead. Xav: I’m not going to hold it against you. Sarah: No...but I will. Especially with what I’m keeping from all of you. Xav: What are you keeping? Sarah walks to camp and approaches Triggerfinger. Sarah: There’s a change of plans. The survivors are all huddled around Triggerfinger and Sarah. Triggerfinger: I guess better late than never, Sarah’s given me some new information. Sarah: Caves. There are caves following the north star. The islanders, for whatever reason, are too scared to go there. That’s where we need to go tonight. The survivors are confused and begin to all speak at once. Triggerfinger: Hey! Quiet! She begins to cock her rifle, but the survivors settle down before she fires. Sarah: Look, I know this is last minute, but it was Ari’s last bit of advice on how we can make it out alive. Gage: You want us to follow the advice of an islander? You wouldn’t have kept this from us for a week if you didn’t believe it to be total bullshit. Sarah: I didn’t know what to believe. I have way too much pride. I thought we could fight back. Damian: So, what...all that training was for nothing? Triggerfinger: No. The army will stay here and fight, while the rest of the camp will head toward the caves. Take everything you need. Once we get rid of those bastards, we’ll follow. Cam: You’re sending unarmed and untrained people on a suicide mission in the forests? Sarah: Xav, Guddon and Nick will lead the 20 survivors that aren’t in the battalion. It’s a hell of a lot safer than the hiding place we have set up now. Matt: Let’s say we make it to the caves, and that it’s safe for us but not for the savages. What if the battalion gets wiped out? I mean it’s 40 of you against God knows how many of them. Triggerfinger: Then you carry on. The survivors are nervous. Guddon: This is our only hope. We need to take it. Damian nods at Guddon, and Guddon nods back. .*Flashback* Guddon is out in a deserted terrain, as her team digs for bones. She finds a skeleton in the ground. Extracting it, she heads to her supervisor. Supervisor: Good job, Jarrah. Guddon: Judging by the decay, it can’t be anymore than a year old. I thought we were looking for bones with decades behind them. Supervisor: This land has been inhabited for decades. Or so we thought… Guddon: What does this mean? Supervisor: I think you know as much as I do. The two are interrupted by a jeep driving towards the archeologists. Several men get off the jeep and point their guns at the team. Guddon begins speaking in a foreign language, hoping to be their mother tongue. Guddon: Stop! Please, we come in peace. Man: What business do you have here? Guddon: We were sent here by an organization: the Dharma Initiative. Man: We got rid of your people over a dozen times before. When will you get the message? Supervisor: What is he saying? Man: Don’t tell him. Guddon: You understand English? Man: Your organization doesn’t tell you much about the places you go to, do they? Guddon: This place is supposed to be inhabited. Man: And your organization has tried many times to keep it that way. Killing you time and time again isn’t giving them the message. We’ll let you go. But you need to leave now and tell the Dharma Initiative to never bother us again. Or we’ll go into war. Guddon nods her head. The men head back into their jeeps and drive off. .*Present* Nightfall. The cave group have already departed, leaving 37 survivors on the camp ready to fight. Damian and Tori are in position in the forest, ready to set off the first set of dynamite. Sarah is sitting at a campfire, out in the open, with the rest of the battalion preparing for any islanders that aren’t set off in the first explosion. With multiple rifles drawn towards the forest, everyone waits. A gunshot is heard through the air, and a survivor finds himself shot in the back of the head, dropping to the ground. The survivors look behind them to see an outrigger arriving to the beach, firing at the survivors. The survivors begin shooting back at the boat, however, no enemies are harmed. Cut to Damian and Tori who hear gunfire. Tori: Go. I’ll stay here. Damian nods and runs back to the camp. He sees the outrigger making it on shore, followed by multiple other outriggers. Triggerfinger: They knew we’d expect them coming from the forest. Alright, everybody. Viva la vida! The survivors and the islanders charge at each other. Multiple survivors find themselves wounded or killed. Cam begins fighting an islander, managing to shoot him. Another islander comes from behind and strangles Cam with their rifle. Cam struggles to break free when another islander raises her gun at Cam’s head. She is then shot down by Brandon, as well as the islander strangling Cam being shot down. Cam: Thank you. Brandon: It’s no problem. Cam and Brandon continue fighting off the islanders. Gage is seen handling multiple islanders at once, managing to use their own weapons against them. An islander charges at him with the butt of his rifle, and Gage gains control of it and points it at the islander, knocking him to the ground. Islander: Do it. Gage shoots him a look. Islander: DO IT! .*Flashback* Gage is in a bar, flirting with two women. He finds himself bumped into. It’s Sarah. Sarah: Sorry. Gage gives Sarah a look as she hurries out the door. Shaking his head, he brings his attention back to the women. Gage: So where were we? Gage is seen walking with the ladies down the street, bringing them back to his place. The drunk man that harassed Sarah that night begins approaching the trio. Man: Where’s the party? Gage: Sorry man. All mine. Man: Oh, come on. Didn’t anyone teach you to share? The man begins pulling on one of the woman’s waste, and manages to grab her purse, running off. Gage: Hey! Gage runs after the man into an alley. The man is puking near a dumpster from all the alcohol he drank. Gage: Fucking punk. Gage retrieves the purse, kneeing the man in the gut in the process. The man begins pushing Gage back, leading to a tussle between the two. Gage pushes the man, with the man falling backward and hitting his head against the edge of the dumpster. Gage: Hey...dude...you alright? Gage turns the man’s body around, revealing a large gash on the back of his head. Gage drops the man’s dead body and begins to run off. .*Present* Gage flips the rifle around and smacks the islander in the face, rendering him unconscious. He looks to see Sarah breaking an islander’s neck, no gun on her. Gage: Hey! He calls for her attention, then tosses a rifle at her. She catches it, nervous. Cut to Xav leading the group to the caves, with Nick guarding the back. Guddon, rifle ready, is in the center of the group, looking around for any islanders. Lizzy approaches her. Lizzy: So what’s in these caves anyways? Guddon: Don’t know. Lizzy: You know, a week ago I wouldn’t have imagined being in this position, needing to hide behind you and your gun. Guddon: Is there something that you want? You’re really distracting me. Lizzy: I just wanted to say thanks...for a lot of things. Guddon: I’m sorry, what? Lizzy: Seriously. Thank you. For the radio thing, for getting us to safety, all of it. I know I’m a raging bitch sometimes… Guddon: Sometimes? Lizzy: But...I really do appreciate it all. I guess I was just jealous with how highly Brandon thought of you. Meanwhile all I did was sit on my ass, waiting for rescue...which it probably never gonna come at this point. Guddon: First, I don’t want Brandon. Trust me. And don’t worry. Once all of this is over, we’ll work on stopping Triggerfinger’s distress call so we can send one of our own. We’re gonna go home. Xav: Alright, I think there might be a problem. Hunter: What? Xav: We’ve passed this tree. Matt: That’s not possible. I know how to follow the north star. Lizzy: It’s dark. All the trees look the same. Xav: Not this one. This is the one Dr. Shephard and I hid in to get away from that rhino. Yazzy: How did we end up passing the same tree? Weren’t we going straight? Xav: I don’t know, but we need to figure this out before we get caught. .*Flashback* Men in black suits carry a casket out of a church and into a hearse. A teenage Xav is seen walking out of the church, and he sits on the front steps. He’s joined by his mother. Xav: I’m not going to the burial. Mother: I can take you home if you want. Xav: I don’t want to go anywhere. Actually, no, that’s a lie. I want to go everywhere. Mother: What do you mean? Xav: Dad always promised me that we’d travel all over the world once I graduated. Mother: We can still do that. Xav: I can’t wait until grad. That’s another 2 years away. I want to go now. Just be up in the sky. Closer to him. Mother: Alright. Did you and dad have anywhere in particular? Xav: Everywhere. Xav sees the hearse driving off. .*Present* Back on the beach, Triggerfinger is using a machine gun to fire at the islanders. She goes over to Damian. Triggerfinger: We need to lure the savages to the dynamite. You lead them to the forest. Tell Sarah and Cam to take the west and east sides. We need all of our people behind those traps. Go! Damian does as Triggerfinger says, as she continues to shoot at islanders. She then sees Elle and a younger islander beside her. Triggerfinger begins charging at them. Elle: Cece, wipe her out. Cece, the younger islander, raises her rifle, just as Triggerfinger stops in her tracks. Triggerfinger: Cece… In shock at seeing her daughter for the first time in 16 years, she finds herself shot in the stomach. Cece begins walking towards her, as she drops to her knees. Triggerfinger: Mija… Cece gives Triggerfinger a confused look. Elle: What are you waiting for? Kill her! Cece: Why did she call me “Mija”? Triggerfinger manages to grab Cece’s rifle from her hands, and aim it at Elle, trying to get up. Elle also points her rifle at Triggerfinger. Triggerfinger: Tell her. Elle smirks, as she swiftly uses her rifle to knock Triggerfinger on her knees once again. She grabs Cece’s arm and takes her to the outrigger. Cut to Damian, who leads several of his people to the forest. He stops and makes sure everybody gets behind the dynamite trap. Islanders are shooting at the survivors. Tori sees survivors headed towards her. Damian is still at the trap, getting people through. Damian: Come on, come on! One of the islander’s bullets hits a dynamite stick, causing a massive explosion that wipes almost all of the islanders headed towards the forest. Unfortunately, 3 delayed survivors are also caught in the explosion, as well as Damian. Tori: DAMIAN! Tori, in shock, is about to head towards the debris, when she’s stopped by a survivor. Survivor: Tori, stop. Stop! He’s gone… Cut to Cam and the survivors with him as they manage to lead more islanders to the east trap. All of the survivors manage to get well behind the trap. Cam shoots are the target just as the islanders get in position, setting off a massive explosion. The survivors cheer, seeing that they’ve wipe out everybody. Brandon: Alright, now to get to our wives. Cam smiles, as the survivors head in the forest to the caves. Cut to Sarah and the rest of the battalion (minus Triggerfinger) as they try to get to the west trap. Sarah stops and turns, shooting at islanders that have managed to catch up to the survivors. A couple survivors are killed by the islanders, who in turn are killed by Sarah. Gage comes up beside her and helps shooting them down. Sarah sees Triggerfinger laying on the ground in a distance. Sarah: I’m going after Triggerfinger. Make sure you hit the target to set off the dynamite. Gage: Don’t get yourself killed. Sarah: Have you met me? Sarah sprints towards Triggerfinger, while Gage runs back to behind the trap. He’s about to set off the dynamite, he’s interrupted by Jake. Jake: Wait! One of our people! Gage and Jake see a survivor, without any weapons on her, run towards them. Gage: We don’t have time. Those savages are too close. Jake: Fuck the dynamite. Firing squad. Jake runs towards the woman and leaps out at her, bringing them both flat on the ground while the survivors begin shooting at the incoming islanders. Jake and the woman look at each other, as bodies drop right in front of them. .*Flashback* A teenage Jake is sitting in a locker room wearing his football uniform. He’s sweating a lot. Need in hand, a girl comes in and sees him as he’s about to inject himself. Girl: I knew it. I fucking knew it. Jake: Wait, please wait. Girl: I fucking defended you through all of this. You’ve got the whole team waiting. Made me look like a fool for sticking by your side. But I’m done Jake. I hope it was worth it. The girl walks out of the locker room. Jake, angry, punches a nearby mirror. He looks at himself in the broken reflection. .*Present* All of the islanders are wounded or killed. Jake and the woman get up and meet up with the rest of their group. Gage: Who’s the criminal now? Jake smirks. A horn is heard coming from the outriggers. The group sees the leftover islanders not taken out in the explosion coming back from the forest. Gage: Come on. We gotta get to the caves. The group continue west to avoid being seen by the islanders. Cut to Sarah who has caught up to Triggerfinger, and tries to help her to her feet. Triggerfinger: There’s no use. You need to go. Sarah: Not without you. Triggerfinger: You hear that horn? They’ve retreated. We’ve won. Sarah: Yeah but for how long? As Sarah and Triggerfinger struggle to get to the forest, they’re met with the islanders. One of them is Kelly. She and Sarah come face to face. Kelly: She’s the one who killed my father. Take them both. The islanders grab hold of both Sarah and Triggerfinger and begin taking them to the outriggers. Triggerfinger is thrown into the outrigger that Elle and Cece are on. Elle: Cece, meet your mom. Cece looks at Triggerfinger, who is bleeding out from her gunshot. Sarah is in the outrigger that Kelly is on. Kelly: You’re gonna pay for what you did to my father. Sarah: Please. You monsters were going to kill him anyways. Kelly gets angry and smacks Sarah. The outriggers head out into the ocean, leaving the camp destroyed. Cut to Xav’s group, who have found themselves at a waterfall. Brittany: Waterfall. Yazzy: Is it here? Xav: I don’t know. Xav leads the group on a path behind the waterfall, where they enter a large cave. Hunter: This doesn’t look too bad. Xav: Alright, everybody. Get comfortable. The survivors begin dropping their stuff and setting up places to sleep. As they make themselves at home, they hear voice from outside. Guddon and Nick raise their guns at the entrance. Cam’s group walks through. Cam: Thank God. Cam runs towards Yazzy and kiss her. Brandon does the same with Lizzy. Guddon: What-what happened? Where’s everybody else? Just then, Gage’s group and Tori’s group run through. Matt: Ok, there is no way you guy fought a battle, and managed to get here just minutes after did. Xav: Not counting the time wasted on you getting us lost, right? Guddon: Guys, seriously, what happened? Is this everybody? Tori: Several of our people died in combat. A few others in the dynamite explosion. Cam: No one in my group got caught in the explosion. Gage: We didn’t even set ours off. Xav: Where are Damian, Sarah and Triggerfinger? Tori: Damian didn’t make it out of the trap. I’m sorry. Gage: Triggerfinger was badly hurt. Sarah went back for her. They should be on their way. Xav: Should be? Tori: Xav… Xav: What if they’re not coming back? What if they were taken? Or worse? Tori: Xav! There was a horn. My best guess it was to retreat. We won. We’re alive. I think we need to call it a night. Xav sighs, looking around at the remaining survivors. Xav: Alright. Everybody, get a lot of rest. We sure as hell deserve it. Sarah and Triggerfinger will make it back. We need to have faith. The survivors disperse, continuing to set up their sleeping places. Xav heads out of the caves, and looks up at the stars. He sees what looks to be a shooting star, but figures it to be satellite. Nonetheless, it reminds him of the plane descending. Closing his eyes, he lets out a big exhale. Zooming into his right eye, it opens. Category:Blog posts